


Boyfriend Jacket

by infinitywriter



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywriter/pseuds/infinitywriter
Summary: Tony's reply when Steve asked him out...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 44





	Boyfriend Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> i LOVE PINTEREST. one more fav prompt I saw and made it into a drabble. Not beta read so mistakes are mine sorry. Do leave kudos and comments enjoy!!

Jan, Jan, Jan, I need to tell you something" Tony slid next to Janet in their class, with frantic eyes and a blinding smile. Janet sighed. It was 5 mins past lunch and the teacher could be in here any minute. 

"Tony if this is about-", 

"Steve asked me out", Tony cuts her off.

"...OMG Tony when?? What did you say??", Jan was now vibrating on her seat. "During lunch and I said I would think about it", Tony said, with a smirk. The smirk was wiped off when Jan hit him with a book. 

"Ow! why ??",

"WHY?? STEVE ROGERS, THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE, ASKED YOU OUT AND YOU SAID YOU'LL THINK ABOUT IT. THAT'S WHY!!" Jan screeched. 

"First he's my crush, not the love of my life.- " "Love of your life" "-second I have a plan. do you remember we were all out-" Tony explained his plan. _he's not gonna know what hit him_

**

Steve was nervous. He finally asked Tony out, after endless nagging from his best friends. Tony had said he would think about it, which led to a sleepless night. His eyes were searching the halls. He spots Tony near his locker and _freezes_.

"umm Hey, Tony," Steve says as he walks up to him. "Oh hey, Steve! do like the Jacket". Yes, Steve likes it. Because it's his jacket which, he gave to Tony last time they hung out together. "Uh yeah, I like it. It looks good on you" _really good_ "I know! it's my boyfriend's!" Tony says, eyes filled with mirth and Fond. It takes a minute for Steve to reboot his brain, and clicks. He wears a goofy smile as he hugs Tony and lifts him. "well, looks like your boyfriend has good taste"

***


End file.
